


痒

by yigehaoren2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叶乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren2/pseuds/yigehaoren2
Summary: 代发
Relationships: 叶乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	痒

张佳乐从梦里醒来的时候正是清晨，太阳光从窗帘的缝隙里刺进来，对于电竞选手来说，早晨永远是最陌生的。  
自从林敬言退役，他失去了这个好脾气的beta室友，为了照顾他的omega身份，他开始了一个人的宿舍生活。偶尔异地恋的男友会邀请他来一发，大部分时候，他靠着抑制剂度过发情期。  
omega的本能让他感到有点空虚，他扯过身旁的大枕头，狠狠地摁在怀里。强行压下生理需求会让他精神性的头痛，敏感易怒，迫不及待想要寻找一个发泄口。

这一次，也不例外。

电竞行业的omega绝对算的上稀少，所谓“物以稀为贵”，像张佳乐这样一上来就大大方方承认omega身份的，更是头一个。  
初出茅庐的张佳乐，不装b，不害臊，对着记者张口就是：“诶，我就是omega，身份证上写了，你要验么？”实在是个太让人亮眼的存在。他长得足够漂亮，可是也足够张扬，像是玫瑰，盛情开着，却难免教人害怕割伤了手指。  
关于他的流言蜚语从来都没有停过，他从会在社交媒体上破口大骂，再到学着用圆滑成熟的口吻和那些尖锐的发言周旋，一转眼就是十年。  
十年间他在电竞领域声名鹊起，却总是因为性别引来一些别的不必要的麻烦。特别是他和孙哲平分道扬镳之后，有更多的镜头指向他的私生活，一个alpha堆里的单身omega，总是莫名承受许多别样的眼光。

身旁手机抖了抖，他随手划开锁屏，林敬言的问候从昨晚到今早断断续续。老林绝对是个合格的室友，他的细心周到给了张佳乐很多帮助。  
“我还可以，你怎么还惦记着。”想了想不太礼貌，又加了一句，“老林这么早啊？”  
林敬言回的很快，“操你心习惯了，这不退役了嘛，在家早睡早起。”  
他想回点什么，但是又觉得开不了口。退役这种事情任谁都是一道坎，他无论说什么都是戳他痛脚，成年人彼此点到为止的道理他也懂得。  
闲扯了几句家常，林敬言说是家里添了小孩子，他得去帮忙照顾。张佳乐想到老林抱着一个胖嘟嘟小孩子给他换尿布喂奶的画面，自己也觉得好笑。

“我来了，迟了么。”  
手机猛的跳出这样一条短信。  
昨晚发情期提前到访，注射抑制剂的地方还有突突的隐痛。他伸手揉了揉此刻又开始不安分的腺体，暗骂自己这个没骨头的，一点点甜头就得意忘形成这样，手上却是开始快速的收拾起东西。

“迟了，滚吧。”  
张佳乐背起随身小包，踏着阳光走出了霸图的大门。结果撞上生活作息规律的张新杰，张新杰审视地盯着他看了半天，弄得张佳乐心里毛毛的。  
又不是第一次了，和男朋友约炮弄得像偷情。张佳乐心里有点泄气，彼此又没有秘密，张新杰真的太较真了吧。

“外宿要请假。”张新杰推了推眼镜，“注意。”  
张佳乐没皮没脸朝他招了招手，也不知道是要注意什么，注意规矩还是注意安全。这么多年的炮友连个绯闻都没，能不安全嘛，要是不安全现在孩子都该会跑了。

手机又响了，他接起来，对方调笑道：“那我现在滚回去了啊，你别生气。”  
“在哪个房间，我刚给张新杰请了假，别在那臭贫。”  
“就上次那个，你出了电梯门，就能看见我。”叶修像是在抽烟，清了清嗓子，“这次多呆两天，你那边没安排吧。”  
“没有，”张佳乐叫了一辆的士，在车上又开始检查包里的东西，“你呢？来这一趟可费心了，是老林跟你说的？”  
“我问的，”叶修避而不答另一个问题，他向来是话题的掌控者，“我算着日子差不多了，这次感觉还行吗？”

张佳乐抱着他的小行李，一时找不出应答的话。他觉得有点累了，刚刚那阵兴奋劲过了，整个人有点蔫耷耷的不知道是在不满意些什么，他对这场小心翼翼的通话一下子失去了兴趣。叶修没催他回话，可是他听见打火机的声音，对方应该又点燃了一根烟。  
他深吸一口气，把头埋在小小的背包上，妄图在太阳晒过的味道上寻找一点点安全感，呆呆冒出一句。  
“烟很臭，我很好。”

等他到酒店的时候，叶修已经早早等在那里了。  
天还不暖和，他身上带着冷气，穿着不合时宜的单薄外套，朝张佳乐张开手，傻乎乎的索求着拥抱。他吃了口香糖，张佳乐扑进他怀里的时候除了一点淡淡的烟味，就只能闻到薄荷香，混着信息素，直往他脑子里冲。  
“来，哥给你个抱抱。”  
张佳乐明白，这是一个留给他的抱抱。  
从前他都会主动扑到叶修怀里，被几句垃圾话羞的面红耳赤，然后恶狠狠索一个补偿的吻。不过现在很少了，他们见面也少了，连这种事叶修也周到的安排好了。

然后就是成年人喜闻乐见的事情，不过因为刚打了一针抑制剂的缘故，这并不能算的上是一场令人愉快的性爱。张佳乐的身体熟悉他的味道，但是距离上一次临时标记还是过了很久了，叶修咬下去的那一刻，他本能的有点抗拒。  
这种下意识的反应显然影响了张佳乐本就不高昂的兴致，不过他还是很有礼貌的选择了做到最后。  
他有点讨厌自己的萎靡，于是更加卖力地讨好自己的男友，这场本该相敬如宾的性事因为他的自作主张而变得更加暧昧。他在上半场结束的时候摸了摸叶修半勃的小家伙，然后用舌尖舔弄着马眼，缓缓吞吐起来。  
他平时还是有一点大男子主义的，分化的晚没有让他对omega的身份产生多大的排斥，可是在此之前他毕竟只是一个普通的男孩子，被平凡的教养了那么多年，有时候有点微妙的偏执。  
体现在性爱上就是他会在做爱的时候闭上眼挡住脸，也格外的抵触口交。  
不过现在他正卖力的吞吐，叶修的喘声逐渐变得粗重，而他心里升起一股诡异的快感。叶修微微蹙眉，抓着他的手将晕乎乎的人翻了个面，轻轻吻着他的腺体，缓缓又开始了动作。omega的甬道火热粘腻，显然已经完全沉浸在这场性爱之中，交合的地方带出一点白沫。  
他们太熟悉彼此，张佳乐的那一点在比较浅的的地方，叶修每一次进入都能略略蹭到，激起身下人的一阵颤栗。然而今天的张佳乐格外的没有耐心，他浅浅的哼着，像撒娇的猫儿，对于这种温柔的性爱有点不耐烦。  
“再多...”张佳乐有点说不清完整的句子，“给我...”  
他感觉身体又开始升温，发情期实在是漫长，此时唯有把自己全身心的交给欲望。他能感觉到叶修在他身体里的形状，他们在某种程度上来说很默契，哪怕好几月没有做过，身体却能完全契合在一起。  
“唔...”  
叶修射了，张佳乐自己也已经高潮了一次，顶端颤巍巍吐出一点清液。没有标记的一场性爱到此为止，就和之前无数次那样，叶修停在了他的生殖腔外，只是轻柔又珍重的吻了吻他的后颈。  
“这几次反应怎么样？”  
“没事，我上次体检激素水平还挺稳定的。”张佳乐坐起身，这个话题本能的让他逃避，“我去洗一下吧。”  
“先睡一觉吧，体力消耗太大了，”叶修按着他的脑袋把他塞进被子里，“哥不嫌你脏。”  
“滚滚滚，懒得理你。”  
张佳乐背对着他，后背贴在那个滚烫的人胸膛，他听得见心跳的声音。空气里栀子的香味和薄荷的清凉混在一起，安抚着他躁动的神经，让他就这样渐渐睡着了。


End file.
